


Never Let You Go

by natalieblack2



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieblack2/pseuds/natalieblack2
Summary: “Luke! Stop it won’t help!” Alex tried.“It has to. We cannot leave Julie like this!” he bellowed, turning on his friend. God it felt like he was suffocating. The suit was too hot and the room was too bright and his mind was racing.He kicked at the door before collapsing in front of it, feeling the tell tale lump in his throat growing. He didn’t want to lose it now. He wouldn’t give Caleb the satisfaction. He rested his head on the wood of the door and let a few hot tears escape.He’d broken his promise. Again. It seemed that was all he was good at.******Luke's perspective in 1x09 from after "Nothing to Lose" through the end of the studio scene.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I watched the show for the umpteenth time and wondered how the boys really got loose from Caleb. Plus, I'm a total sucker for Sad Boi Luke.

They didn’t disappear.

Luke fully expected to poof out like normal, be back in the studio dissecting the performance with the guys as they waited for Julie to make her human way back and join them. He expected to miss the thunderous applause like always.

They didn’t.

The constricting bow tie at his neck felt like it would cut off his airway but he didn’t poof away. The club goers cheered and applauded and they were still there.

He hated it.

His eyes caught Reggie, clutching his bass like a lifeline. The blood red of his suit jacket made his blanched cheeks stand out and his eyes, usually so mischievous and innocent were filled with absolute terror. They both instinctively turned to Alex, who was so far away from them. He’d never been more than a foot away, his platform an ideal jam area during performances. Now he was separate and scared. He caught their eyes and his mouth parted in confusion. Luke knew him well enough to read his thoughts:  _ why aren’t we gone? _

Suddenly there was a firm arm wrapped dangerously around his shoulders and Caleb was there, turning him and Reggie away from the drummer and back to the audience.

“Thank you! Let’s hear it for my new house band!” Then there was the back bending force that Luke had fought the entire song and he grunted as it forced him into a bow. Reggie panted beyond Caleb, feeling it’s effects as well. When they straightened, Caleb caught his eye and smiled evilly.

“Well done, Luke. I think we’ll make a great team…” And then he was poofed out of the ballroom.

He landed harshly on the ground in what appeared to be a large dressing room. There were couches and side tables along one wall and another had a large makeup mirror. Luke scrambled to his feet as he caught sight of the door and he rushed towards it, attempting to open it.

It wouldn’t budge.

“Luke!” Reggie’s voice came from behind him and he turned to see him and Alex appearing near the couch.

“Guys we gotta get out of here!” Luke spat, trying the door again. It still refused to open and he roared in frustration, He couldn’t let Julie down again. Not after everything they’d been through.

He could picture her sitting in the dressing room at the Orpheum, maybe even the same one he and the boys had sat in all those years ago. She would probably be talking to Flynn, worrying about them. God, he prayed she didn’t think they were standing her up again.

No, it was more horrific than that. They were trapped. They couldn’t get out.

“Wait, Luke. We can poof out of here. C’mon!” Reggie encouraged. He shut his eyes and concentrated, but nothing happened and the bassist remained in his spot.

“Reg…” Alex began.

“How are we going to make it? Julie’s waiting on us!” Reggie cried, opening his eyes.

“Reggie. It’s too late. She’s probably already going on.”

Luke wanted to scream. Why did Alex have to be such a pessimist? They could do it. They had to get to Julie. She was waiting for them.

“Luke…”

He was still pounding at the door.

“Luke! Stop it won’t help!” Alex tried.

“It has to. We cannot leave Julie like this!” he bellowed, turning on his friend. God it felt like he was suffocating. The suit was too hot and the room was too bright and his mind was racing.

He kicked at the door before collapsing in front of it, feeling the tell tale lump in his throat growing. He didn’t want to lose it now. He wouldn’t give Caleb the satisfaction. He rested his head on the wood of the door and let a few hot tears escape.

He’d broken his promise. Again. It seemed that was all he was good at. He’d caused his parents so much hurt when he’d left his mother screaming for him in their driveway that December night. He’d left them grieving for him when he’d died after eating a stupid tainted hot dog. He’d disappointed Julie by ditching her at the dance. And now, he’d break both their hearts by leaving her once again. 

_ And the words I most regret _

_ Are the ones I never meant to leave… _

The boys sat in silence as the gravity of the situation settled in. Reggie peeled off his suit jacket and threw it across the room in a huff, holding back his own tears. Alex had unbuttoned his shirt and mussed his hair. Luke remembered how his parents had always made him slick it back like that when they were going to church. He’d always come home and destroy the perfectly swept strands before he’d head to the studio to whale on the drum kit. 

Luke himself pulled his jacket off and tossed it away, flinging the bowtie in a corner somewhere. Now he felt like he could breathe. He took a gasp of air as his fingers ripped through the buttons on his shirt and pulled it open. Tearing apart the pristine suit made him feel only a fraction of relief. There was still no way out and Julie was waiting for them.

“What will we do now?” Reggie asked quietly from his corner. Alex shook his head and glanced at Luke’s heartbroken face.

“I don’t know, Reg…” he said. Luke hung his head. He’d let his brothers down too.

Luke had a pretty good idea of what would happen next. He and his brothers would be forced to play Caleb’s club music for the rest of eternity. They would be nothing more than his puppets. No more songwriting, no more impromptu gigs, no more Julie…

Julie. God his heart hurt when he thought of their fearless, superstar, frontwoman. She would be terrified for them if she knew where they were. Maybe it was a blessing that she had left before Caleb had appeared in their studio. No, it definitely was. He had no idea what he would have done if Caleb and Julie had been in the same room. The thought of that monster anywhere near her made a phantom shot of adrenaline shoot through his veins.

_ I’m so sorry Julie. _

“Guys...do you hear that?” Reggie asked suddenly, standing up. Alex looked at him in confusion. 

“It's probably the fifth encore. Caleb loves his encores.” he said drily. Reggie shook his head.

“No! Listen! It’s getting louder!”

By this time, Alex and Luke had stood and moved in towards each other. Suddenly, Luke could hear the sound of a keyboard amongst the hustle and bustle of the club. It was faint, but he would recognize it anywhere.

_ Don't blink, no, I don't want to miss it _

_ One thing, and it's back to the beginning _

_ 'Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep going on, never look back. _

“Is that…?” Alex asked.

“Julie.” Luke breathed, a smile breaking on his face.

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night _

_ Light a fire in my eyes _

_ I'm going out of my mind. _

“How is that possible?” Alex asked, looking at Luke. But Luke just shook his head.

“I don’t know, but there might be a way out of here after all.” He looked over at Reggie and motioned him in.

He was thinking about his birthday: the day he’d been with his parents. He’d just watched them finish the cake meant for him and his father had offered to do the dishes. He’d been about to follow his mom into the living room when there was an incessant tugging in his chest. It had been different than the jolts they’d experienced thus far. It was almost like a line in his chest being pulled. It was insistent and he allowed himself to poof into the unknown and let the tugging pull him…

Straight into the studio.

As he’d flopped into the chair, he realized Julie was sitting at her keyboard and Alex and Reggie were in their respective spots. He jumped out of the chair.

“Woah, Julie.”

Julie had simply looked up at him with the hint of a smile on her face.

“Grab your guitar. We’ve got work to do.”

As they practiced for their gig that night, Luke hadn’t given much thought to the pulling sensation in his chest. But now, trapped in Caleb’s club and hearing Julie sing from beyond, he could feel it again. Getting stronger.

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall! _

“Do you guys feel that?” he asked his bandmates, “The pulling?” Alex’s eyes widened and Reggie gasped.

“What is that?” the bassist asked. Luke shook his head and laughed.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s gonna get us to Julie.”

_ Whatever happens, even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall! _

“Focus on that feeling. Let it start to pull you in. Focus on Julie. We’re doing it for Julie.” Luke encouraged. The others nodded and closed their eyes.

_ I gotta keep on dreaming _

_ 'Cause I gotta catch that feeling. _

“For Julie.” Alex vowed.

“For Julie.” Reggie echoed.

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall... _

“Julie.” Luke whispered.

_ I'ma stand tall! _

They felt Alex go first. Suddenly in a flash of light, his energy was gone from beside them and then Luke and Reggie could hear the drums kick up. Reggie let out a whoop and then he was suddenly gone. The bass line began as Julie began singing again.

_ Right now, I'm loving every minute _

_ Hands down, can't let myself forget it, no. _

Luke could feel her voice, strong and confident, and he knew the boys were there. They hadn’t let her down. He hoped she knew he was on his way. He closed his eyes and focused on the music, feeling the beat where his guitar would come in. It was suddenly in his hands again and he tapped his foot to the beat. 

_ 'Cause everything is rushing in fast _

_ Keep holding on, never look back! _

He kicked his guitar in and he was almost there. But...no. He was back in...and out.

Damn it he was flickering.

_ And it's one, two, three, four times _

_ That I'll try for one more night! _

He was back in the club for a moment, trying to regain his balance. He kept playing, getting flashes of the club and then the Orpheum. He caught the worried look on Alex’s face and Reggie trying to play harder, as if he could bring Luke in himself. Luke looked at Reggie for a split second before his gaze moved to the person he’d been waiting for all night.

_ Light a fire in my eyes... _

Julie met his gaze and past the worry and wonder of how he was going to make it, he saw relief. He knew she’d been worried for him. For all of them. But he’d kept his promise. He hadn’t let her down yet.

And now, with as much strength as he could muster, he pushed himself into the flicker and sang.

_ I'm going out of my mind! _

Julie ripped her mic out of it’s holder as Luke finally-- _ finally _ \--pushed past Caleb’s magic and she bounded to the center of the stage. Luke felt the adrenaline and exhilaration at having escaped Caleb run through his body and he threw all the energy he had into the song.

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall _

_ Whatever happens, even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall _

_ I gotta keep on dreaming, 'cause I gotta catch that feeling _

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall _

His and Julie’s voices weaved together in perfect harmony. This was how he was supposed to play music. Not forced into it by a malicious club owner who tried to steal their souls...and lost. There was no point in even playing music if Julie wasn’t in the equation. It was Julie and the Phantoms. Take it or leave it.

Julie and Reggie pranced down the catwalk for the next part. As he played, he couldn’t help but watch her shine. She was radiant. The brightest star.

_ Like I'm glowing in the dark _

_ I keep on going when it's all falling apart _

_ Yeah, I know with all my heart, ooh, ooh _

_ Never look back! _

Alex stood and spared a glance at Luke. The guitarist nodded as the drummer sang with vindication.

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall! _

Reggie made his way back to his mic and he shared a look with the others. The smile on his face was back and had no intention of leaving.

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall! _

Julie knelt down and braced herself for the note.

_ Stand tall!  _

Luke and Alex belted with them.

_ Stand tall! _

The four of them began singing together once again, letting the music flow through them. Luke wanted to leave everything he could on that stage. The dream of playing the Orpheum with his best friends finally coming true.

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall! _

_ Whatever happens, even when everything's down _

_ I'ma stand tall, I'ma stand tall! _

Julie approached him with her mic and he smiled. This was them. Their chemistry. Their friendship. A partnership. He followed her as she led him down the catwalk, his eyes never leaving hers as they sang their hearts out together.

_ I gotta keep on dreaming, 'cause I gotta catch that feeling. _

_ Whatever happens, even if I'm the last standing, _

_ I'ma stand tall, _

The drums cut out and suddenly Alex and Reggie were there. The four of them soaking in the end of the song.

_ I'ma stand tall! _

It was Julie who held the note the longest. Reggie and Alex were breathing heavily and taking in the audience. But Luke only had eyes for Julie.

_ You’re a star, Julie. _

His words from the studio came to his mind. He realized this would be the last time they would share a stage and he felt the pang in his chest that was almost worse than the jolts. He’d never wanted to leave Julie now that they had the band. But he knew this was it.

He reached out and took Alex’s hand, feeling the familiar warmth in his palm. He hoped that when they crossed over, it would be together. He didn’t know if he could stomach losing Julie and the others all in one night. Julie smiled and nodded, a gentle nod of assurance. It said all she needed to. 

_ It'll be okay. I’ll be okay. _

With his phantom heart in his throat, the band raised their arms and took their final bow.

The sudden poof left Julie by herself on the stage. They had done it.

******

Luke wasn’t exactly sure what the crossover would feel like. Would it be painful? He didn’t think so. Back when he was little and his mom had tried to explain his grandfather’s death to him, she had made it seem like a beautiful nirvana where pain would be wiped away. Would he still have Reggie and Alex? Would he see Julie’s mom? Would he be able to watch over Julie from the beyond? He knew that if it was an option, he would volunteer as soon as he could to be her guardian angel. If that was even a thing. He’d seen a lot of movies that said it was.

What he didn’t expect was for him and the boys to drop back into the studio.

They landed gracefully, still in their performance attire and looked around.

“Wait...is this what it’s supposed to look like?” Reggie asked. Luke had no answer as he looked around.

He expected to see something to make it real. Something ethereal and beautiful. Maybe their heaven was the studio. Music had brought them back to earth. Maybe they had caught a break and music would be their afterlife as well.

“Luke? Do you…?”

Alex was cut off by the sudden, violent jolt as all three boys cried out in agony. As the pain faded, a new horror filled Luke’s body.

_ No. NO. It hadn’t worked! _

The devastation in Luke’s expression was mirrored on Reggie and Alex’s faces. They’d escaped Caleb’s clutches and played the Orpheum...only to be dropped back in the studio at square one. They had run out of options.

“I--I thought… I thought we did it…” Reggie whimpered. Alex stumbled to lean against the piano and he bowed his head. Luke just wanted to throw something. Caleb’s words from the club, before the performance, rang in his ear.

_ “You don’t know that playing the Orpheum is your unfinished business…” _

“We were wrong,” Luke murmured. “The Orpheum was never our unfinished business.”

Another jolt and Luke barely bit back the scream.

“We’re out of time.” 

He could feel his energy draining. Alex and Reggie were more pale than they had been before the Orpheum. He knew he was probably the same.

“What do we do?” Reggie asked. Luke shook his head, a deja vu of the club. Alex wordlessly held out his hand and Luke took it, seeking that same warmth from the Orpheum. He extended his other to Reggie and the bassist took it, linking with Alex after that.

“Together?” Luke asked. Alex and Reggie nodded.

“Together.”

The three of them wordlessly slid to the floor and collapsed in a heap in front of the piano. Alex curled himself around Luke’s amp while Reggie spread himself out between Alex and the cushioned arm chair. Luke had slid down and rested underneath the piano. If he was going to disappear, he wanted to be as close to Julie’s favorite instrument as he could. It was an extension of her soul, like his guitar was his.

Another jolt rolled through them and they groaned. They were getting stronger and closer together. Luke could feel the end nearing.

“What about Julie? I don’t want her to see us like this.” Alex murmured, his voice weak.

“Maybe she’ll just go to bed. She might be tired after the show.” Reggie reasoned.

“I doubt it.” Alex scoffed.

Luke agreed with Alex. There was no way Julie wouldn’t come to the studio to say goodbye to them and thank her mother. He knew her too well. But a part of him hoped and prayed that Reggie was right. He didn’t know if he could handle Julie watching them fade away.

As the jolts came and went, Luke let himself think about his life before and after Julie. He’d made some stupid choices in life: running out on his parents, dropping out of school, eating those damn hot dogs. But meeting Reggie and Alex, forming Sunset Curve, digging in hard to make their dreams come true? Those were the times he wanted to dwell on.

And Julie. God, Julie was everything.

She had taken them in and turned them into a real band. Her powerful voice and her golden heart. She’d cared about him enough to help him find the courage to mend fences with his parents even in death. She’d pulled them from their misery and roused them enough to pull off their half baked plan to play the Orpheum.

She had taken three ghosts and shown them how to live again.

As he lay on the floor with his weakening bandmates, he began to do something he hadn’t done since he was a child.

He prayed.

He prayed that Julie’s mother would look after her and keep her safe when they couldn’t. He prayed that Julie continued to play music without them and found her voice again. He prayed Carlos and Ray and Flynn would be enough to take care of her after they were gone. And he prayed that Julie would have a long and happy life, even if he didn’t get to be in it anymore. He just wanted her to live.

“I love you guys,” he whispered into the darkness, his words getting caught in the lump in his throat. He felt Alex grab his shoulder and Reggie grab his knee.

“Love you,” Alex said simply.

“Ditto” Reggie responded.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of Ray’s car pull up and park. Then the sounds of Ray, Carlos and Julie singing “Stand Tall” at the top of their lungs filled the air. 

“Luke…” Reggie whispered.

“Don’t, Reg. Please” Luke sniffled. He felt the weak squeeze of his knee in acknowledgement. The sound faded after a moment and Luke wondered if he could feel both disappointment and relief in the same breath. Julie really had gone to bed. She would live her life thinking they had crossed over.

Until the footsteps came closer.

_ No. Julie, please go to bed…  _ Luke thought vehemently.  _ Please don’t make me say goodbye to you… _

Julie pulled open the doors and stepped tentatively inside. He could feel Alex holding his breath and he found himself doing the same. She glanced around for a moment.

“I...I know I already said this but...thank you guys.”

Luke relished in her voice. He could disappear now, with it ringing in his ears until…

“You’re welcome!”

Oh he was going to kill Reggie. Again.

Alex sighed and Luke groaned out a “Dude!” Julie moved towards the lightswitch as Luke tried to sit up and the blinding studio lights illuminated the scene. Julie blinked in shock, taking it in.

“Why...why are you here? I…I thought…”

Another jolt, the worst one yet ripped through them and they groaned in pain, coughing. Luke just wanted it to be over. They’d already caused Julie enough pain.

“No. No!” Julie cried. “I thought you crossed over! Why didn’t you cross over?”

“I guess playing the Orpheum wasn’t our unfinished business,” Alex grunted as the three of them were able to sit up.

“Point Caleb,” Reggie spat from his place on the arm of the chair.

“We wanted you to think that we crossed over, so we pretended to.” Luke explained. Julie’s tearful gaze met his and he hated himself for hurting her so much. “We just…” He trailed off, shaking his head as the truth slipped from his lips.

“We had nowhere else to go.” A barely contained sob escaped and Julie’s face fell even further.

“We thought you’d go straight to bed…” Reggie whispered.

“Yeah, well…” Alex pulled himself up to lean against the amp, “I knew she was gonna come out here, but nobody ever listens to me-”

The most painful jolt hit them and they collapsed back to the floor. Julie rushed forward, frantically waving her arms at them.

“You have to save yourselves right now! Go join Caleb’s club. Please!” she moved beside Luke and he could hear the pain in her voice. “It’s better than not existing at all! Please just go. Go! Poof out! Do something please! Do it for me!” She gestured wildly to the doors as she begged and Luke wanted nothing more than to do what she asked. To spare her the pain of knowing they would never exist in any universe again.

“We’re not going back there,” Reggie shook his head. 

Luke mustered as much strength as he could and climbed to his feet. He steeled himself to walk towards Julie, knowing he had to convince her to let them go. 

“No music is worth making, Julie, if we’re not making it with you.”

He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt like his chest would crack open. If the jolts were painful, then breaking Julie’s heart was worse than the most painful death he could imagine.

He wondered if it were anyone else, would it be as hard to leave? If it had been his mother and father standing before him, would he have accepted his fate for what it was? The answer, he knew, was no. Because it was Julie. The bright, radiant girl on the edge of great. The one who put meaning to his songs.

“No regrets.”

Julie seemed to absorb his words before she closed her eyes and flung herself into his arms. Luke clasped his around her back and held her as tight as he could. Maybe now, after the roller coaster of a night they were having, he could finally slip into oblivion with the feeling of Julie Molina safe in his arms. She would have one last memory of him to hold her. He buried his nose in her shoulder and tried to memorize how she felt and smelled.

“I love you guys.” she whimpered into his shoulder.

_ We love you too, Julie… _

Suddenly, Julie began to pull away and Luke was sorely tempted to pull her back. But then he realized there was a soft, golden glow illuminating his skin. Julie’s hands ran down the flesh of his arm and he suddenly registered-

_ Julie was touching him! _ He could feel her soft skin against his arm for the first time. He briefly thought back to when they’d tried to touch each other’s hands after seeing his parents, when she’d phased right through him.

Now, though, her small palm landed in his and it was warm and soft.

“How can I feel you?” she asked, looking up at him.

“I...I...I don’t know.” he stuttered.

Julie gasped and her hand left his to gently cup his face. The same warmth caressed his cheek and he reached up to place his own palm against her face. As he looked into her eyes, he felt the supple skin of her cheek in his calloused hands and he let his thumb trace the curve of her cheekbone. He felt his lips draw up in a smile on the realization that he really could feel her and she could feel him. He chuckled as her other hand came to his other cheek and his face was framed in her hold.

There was an unparalleled sense of joy in her gaze as her hands gently fell to his neck and shoulders. His hands pulled away from her face to grasp hers and hold them against his chest. He gently folded her fingers over his and held tightly. He wasn’t sure when or if he would become intangible again, so he didn’t want to waste a moment. But he could feel the strange glow filling him with energy. Maybe more energy than before the first visit to Caleb’s club. It was as if he’d been recharged.

He turned to the boys to see their looks of wonder.

“I feel stronger.” he murmured, still holding onto Julie’s hand. When he turned back, Julie glanced around him.

“Alex, Reggie, come.” she said. As the others came over, Julie and Luke reluctantly separated and pulled them into a tight hug. Luke rested his head against Reggie and Alex’s, feeling the warm glow begin to expand and cover the other two. It was brighter and seemed to fill every corner of the studio in radiance. As they pulled apart, Luke was astounded to see Reggie and Alex glowing as brightly as he was.

“Woah…” Reggie gasped, taking in the light, “I...I...I don’t feel as weak anymore.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Alex added and Luke felt his heart swell. “Not that, you know, I was ever that weak…”

They laughed gently until a stinging sensation made them grunt and hold their wrists up. They watched in fascination as a small beacon of light illuminated their wrists and the purple club stamp from Caleb rose from them and disappeared into the air.

“What do you think that means?” Julie asked, looking back at the boys. They glanced down and around at each other, their hope growing tenfold. Luke grinned before meeting Julie’s eye. There was a promise in them that Luke hadn’t allowed himself to see since finding out about Caleb and the jolts and he knew there would be a lot more time and music coming with Julie and the guys. So, to put it simply:

“I think the band’s back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Let me know what you think and check out my previous work "Electric Hammer to the Heart".


End file.
